


【FGO同人】夜巷行

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含性描寫注意#穿著「王室品牌」禮裝在小巷裡玩成人遊戲#人物可能OOC
Relationships: Edmond Dantès x Female Master - Relationship, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 9





	【FGO同人】夜巷行

如同不夜城一樣存在的新宿總是吵吵鬧鬧，四處都充滿了紛爭的樣子，小混混幫派因爭奪地盤而發出的打鬥聲、販賣違禁品的商人與客人討價還價的談話聲、還有住在樓上的妓女為了討要更多的小費故意叫出的呻吟。

好吵好吵好吵...

在這個奇奇怪怪的特異點裡，唯一可以讓男人保持專注的，只有這條無人願意看一眼的小巷，以及那蹲在他身上與皮帶扣作拉扯的少女。

每人限時五分鐘的遊戲，誰先在作為主導的時間成功讓對方泄出來，便是勝利的一方，反之如果時間已經過去五分鐘， 則需要交出主動權，換位讓對方作出反擊，直到得出勝利者為止。

“如果我把你的皮帶扣扯斷了的話，你會生氣嗎？”雖然就結果而言她是成功把纏人的皮帶扣解開，但藤丸立香詢問的語氣裡似有似無地帶著欲意一試的意圖，“不過我會很溫柔的，你不要擔心。”

“呵，溫柔。”愛德蒙．唐泰斯把玩著她腦後束起的馬尾，絲滑的橘紅髮絲在他的指間一縷縷溜走，明明身處於陰暗的小巷什麼東西都看不清，卻唯獨這份橘紅依然奪目得很。

心情很好的她一邊開著玩笑，指尖一邊從解開的褲頭探入，輕輕扯動布料，一點點露出男人跨下稀疏淡白的體毛，“前面的部分都濕透了，明明我什麼事都還未做...”

輕易地聞到熟悉的微腥氣味，她食指玩味地輕挑著一根略長的體毛，像是在無聲問他要不要扯掉一樣。然而當布料被扯到最底下，悶熱的性器終於從束縛中舒張挺立，輕觸她可愛的鼻頭時，藤丸立香轉移了注意，猶如小狗見到主人要確定味道般，伸出粉膩的舌尖，輕舐前端上翹著的紅潤冠頭，“嗯..啪嗒….”

一如既往微苦微咸的味道在舌面上化開，眼前怒然腫脹的肉刃正下流地溢出透明的熱液，看起來熱氣騰騰極具侵略性的，讓她膽怯地萌生退意，“哼…跟我說過的一樣，你會後悔的。”

悶熱的小巷並不能指望呼吸的空氣可以有多清新，混濁的各種氣味總是趁機溜入，與氧氣作伴，助慶般刺激著隸屬於嗅覺的感官。

藤丸立香嚥了一口唾液後動作倏地停頓下來，見她這個停滯不前的樣子，愛德蒙抬手抹掉臉上往下流的汗水，壞心眼地提起性器輕戳她的臉頰，“如果你希望停止的話隨你便...岩窟王會服從你。”

雖然他嘴上是這樣說，可是硬挺的性器不像是可以隨便軟下來的樣子，心知男人在口不對心地說反話，少女窘迫地紅著臉，反而從中產生了勇氣去作出主動。

這或許就是一些長輩在教訓小輩時常常會提到的叛逆心吧。

雙手抵在他的大腿上，感受著內側結實的肌肉，嘴唇隨著「啊」的一聲含住了圓滑的前端，黏黏熱熱的口腔緊緻地一抽一動，刮騷著持續流液的敏感小孔。

少女的舌頭滑嫩小巧，在嘴裡塞得滿滿的空隙間努力地擺動，輕吮撫弄突起的一圈冠溝，舌底下泛濫的唾液融進了愛德蒙的體液，抽煙者獨有的苦味教她的喉嚨生理性抽動，連眼眶也委屈地紅了一圈。

唉呀…挑錯了時機來找他。

問也不用問，藤丸立香肯定他是剛抽完煙不久，雖然味道苦得難以忍受，不過她還是輕皺眉頭忍住了，甚至蠢蠢欲動地想挑戰下一步，主動放鬆喉嚨打算把性器納入得更深。

“噗…呼嗯…”

隨著頭部前後擺動吞吐的動作，濕潤嘖聲聽得人面紅耳赤，粗壯的莖身塗上了一層又一層水光，來自暗巷上方高高懸掛的霓虹燈招牌將這層水光照的油亮妖艷，看著看著偶爾會發現有一、兩根液線拉出，但因為動作太快而迅速消失，無聲地滴到少女蹲著的腿間，成為了柏油路上骯髒水氹的一部分。

至於按在大腿上的雙手自然也不會乖乖地停止不動，纖纖十指愈摸愈深入，最後捧住了莖身底部容易被忽略的玉囊，配合嘴巴吮放的節奏，一收一放地揉搓起來。

“哈…立香…慢點來…”

見她吃得一副狼吞虎嚥的樣子，愛德蒙語帶焦慮，抬手捏玩她的耳朵，指尖似乎有心想干擾她，幾度嘗試淺探耳道內旋轉，少女含著肉刃嗯嗯幾聲對他作出抗議，最後還是不解地張開著嘴巴被男人的手托起小臉抽離。

“怎麼了？”擦拭嘴角流出的唾液，藤丸立香雙眼迷離，不明所以地歪了歪頭，“在這裡太過緊張所以射不出來？”

愛德蒙瞪了她一眼，指了指手機屏幕上的倒計時畫面，不受挑釁一本正經地說，“已經五分鐘了…換位。”

“唉？怎麼可能。不會是把解開褲子的時間也算進去！”藤丸立香忿忿不平地駁斥，雖然嘴上是這樣說，但她還是接受了這件事實，乖乖地站起身來，帶著手足無措的感覺做出雙手抱胸的站姿，“公平起見，褲子你自己解開。”

在他動手的一刻，她會按下自己的手機，開始倒計時。

“呼...真是可怕的年輕人...”調侃她在「遊戲」上對規矩的在乎，愛德蒙倒是表現得不急不慢，換成他蹲在少女身前，拉開她西裝褲前的小拉鍊。

打開前面的開口後，正經的西裝褲下不出所料是精巧的少女內褲，純白的蕾絲花邊點綴著鵝黃色的柔軟布料，貼服地包裡著微微隆起的小肉丘。

指甲挑起了內褲的邊緣，往下扯動，露出她一截小腹以及白皙芳馥的陰戶，在雙腿僵硬的並攏裡，愛德蒙順利將手指探入，掰開了小穴的外瓣，內部的粉嫩肉褶已經濕潤，彷彿感受到他呼出的熱息而一顫一抖地收縮。

“啾…咕噥…”愛德蒙是一個少說話多做事的人，所以他沒有浪費太多時間，直接湊入藤丸立香的腿間，含住了那雙嬌滴滴的小肉唇。

“啊…哈啊…舌頭…”藤丸立香不自在地顫抖著身體，不止是表層的外瓣、數不清的肉褶、隱藏的肉孔、敏感的小珍珠，就連與性事無關的前穴她也被仔細無遺地舔過一次，靈巧的舌頭繼而侵入肉孔的內部進出，一邊刷洗細嫩的肉壁，一邊大口吮吸蜜液。

沒想到他會連前穴也會這般照顧一番，藤丸立香羞恥地別開臉來，警戒著暗巷外的情況，嘗試用這份或許會被人撞見的緊張感，來抑制總是容易讓自己沉迷的快意。

“嗚…”舌頭的柔軟度實在超出她的想像，在緊窄的淺徑裡甚至可以左右旋轉著鑽動，麻麻的快感連帶著甜膩膩的濕液也一同溢出，已經進入狀態的軟肉快樂地纏擁著舌頭，企圖往內扯入。

半吊子的愉悅總是讓身體處於蠢蠢欲動的狀態，聽著舌頭啪嗒啪嗒攪動的水聲，感受大腿內側緩流的濕意，看也不用看，他們之間混在一起的下流液體已經把底下的內褲弄濕了吧，“呼嗯…岩窟王…”

捏緊他肩膀的衣衫，藤丸立香無意識地呼喚的聲音黏糊糊的，猶如要徹底溶化成液體一樣，幸好她有著一絲理智去克制無節制的欲望，不然在男人的舌頭下，她只能氣喘連連地迅速投降。

新溢出的蜜液被不煩膩地一遍遍舔去，原本緊繃著的溫吞肉壁變得愈來愈柔軟主動，怕他會離開似的不停跟舌頭進行拉拉扯扯的遊戲。

“啊！作弊！你這是作弊！”藤丸立香倏地驚呼一聲，珠蕊嫩肉受到手指按壓的尖銳快感刺激得她顧不上環境和場合叫出聲來，神奇的乏力感從下身傳到腦內，雙膝一軟差點兒要直接坐下來，幸好她咬咬牙，捏著愛德蒙的衣衫以此穩住目前顫抖的站姿。

愛德蒙沒有因為她這一叫而抽身離開，他睜開了瑩亮的虎眸，手指仍在慢慢揉按著珠蕊，半是提醒半是警告地道，“說話小心一點，我沒有破壞到規矩…”

想著措手不及的小捉弄可以使她瞬間高潮，不過在關鍵時候少女還是硬生生地憋住了，憋得眼眶楚楚可憐地泛起淚來，正不忿地看著自己，“但…但是…”

“還有三十秒，要好好地忍耐。”壞心眼地露出惡劣的笑容，愛德蒙捉住了這三十秒的機會，變本加厲地欺負穴外穴內。

這次舌頭和手指交換了位置，唇舌叼住了珠蕊逗弄，既是舔吮又是輕咬，把粉潤可愛的小珍珠弄得濕漉漉的。而手指則順利地埋入，將小小肉孔擴張至吞下兩根手指的大小，指節一曲，近乎偏執地前後刮騷著前壁的軟肉。

五…四…三…

每次當指根完全沒進那張肉嫩小口時，腥甜透明的液沫都會濺落出來，沾在他如霜雪般冷峻的臉上，咕呢咕呢的水聲像極了她腦內回蕩著的靡靡之音，潰散著她搖曳不定的意識。

二…一…

在愛德蒙看不見的地方，藤丸立香緊緊捂住自己的嘴巴，一直努力繃緊著的神經突然被全數剪斷了一樣，視野被純白的畫面佔據著，頭腦被釋放出的甜美快感弄得飄飄然的，完全忘記掉這裡不是可以隨便高潮的地方。

不…不小心去了一下…他應該沒有發現吧…

“五…五分鐘到了…嗄…換位…”趁男人發現自己體內抽搐的反應前催促他換位，藤丸立香舉起了手機，想借倒計時的畫面去引開他的注意力。

愛德蒙站起身來，看向手機屏幕確定時間，沉默寡言地站立在她身前的姿態極具壓迫感，令少女心虛地捏著衣衫低頭，縱然暗巷漆黑亦不敢與他對視。

“好，換位…”在得到換位的確實後，藤丸立香鬆一口氣地抬頭，不料男人此時欺身上前，揚起邪佞的壞笑扣住了她的腰肢，“你太小瞧我對你的了解…小老千。”

“我不懂你在…嗯！”不善說謊的雙唇鬆懈得很，在被擠壓上的同時，嘴裡亦滑進了愛德蒙濕嗒嗒的軟舌，趁亂刮蹭過她的牙床，撬開緊閉的牙關，“哼...當初那個老實得讓人看不過去的御主，如今也變得如此狡猾好色了...”男人總是可以在接吻的間隙裡捉到機會低語兩句，其中不用明言的從容感令藤丸立香發出不滿的悶哼，“嗚...嗯嗯...”

“這話輪到岩窟王說嗎？”好不容易找到歇息的空間去駁斥他，少女瞪大了明亮的雙眸，雖然紅著臉但也不怕羞地將他的「罪狀」逐一訴諸出來，“不管是待人處事的見解也好，如何看清自己的心也好，還是...接吻以及色色的事情也好，全部都是跟你學習的，你不能裝作不知情的樣子喲。”

藤丸立香，他的御主，他的共犯…最初認識時是一個老實又聽話，對他抱著一半警惕一半信任的女孩，但現在已經變得會跟他說些隨性的悄皮話了。

“呵，我這是在讚揚你啊。”對自己造成的「罪狀」表現得不以為意，愛德蒙示好地輕舐她的嘴唇，用唇面貼著唇面的距離對她呢喃說道，“有追求，有改變，有欲望，懷抱這些的才是人類。”

啊…這個時候再把嘴唇貼上來接吻…太狡猾了吧…

雖然心裡是如此羞怯地嘀咕著，然而嘴唇始終是誠實的，雙方的舌頭帶著彼此私處體液的腥味混合在一起，兩人意猶未盡的下半身不由自主地在這個纏吻中相貼，勃然的性器擠進了滑溜溜的大腿縫隙，似有似無地輕頂濕透的肉縫，試探她的意願。

“嗯...”呼吸的節奏被繚亂，可以感受到性器圓滑的雁首頂開了微啟的肉瓣，在皺褶的吸吮下抵著肉孔磨磨蹭蹭，明明都已經到了「進入」這一步了，卻偏是不願意一舉挺入，故意控制自己留在淺處徘徊，彷彿是在等待她主動跨越那一步一樣...

在不知不覺間緊擁著愛德蒙的她雙手捏著他的衣衫，臉頰枕在他的胸前懊惱又不耐地喘息，縱然心有餘悸，可是無法否定的興奮是存在的，所以她主動微微曲膝，將自己的身體往下一沉，“咕...咕啾...滋溜...”

嗚...勉勉強強地吞下去了...倒不如說那種大小可以進來實在是一件不可思議的事...

“嗯嗚嗚嗚...”受局限的體位令身體內部變得繃緊，狹小的甬道持續迫壓著往上頂入的性器，那裡還有最初擴張時的綿軟呢。

愛德蒙抱著她往上一提，正好讓她的腳尖輕觸著他的腳背勉強站立，稍微拉近了彼此相異的身高距離，“要…要掉下去…”微妙的失重感讓少女輕聲驚呼，更用力攀上他寬厚的肩膀，突如其來的刺激順利讓小穴放下心來去吞吐自己。

“呼…咻咻…”

明明不是第一次，但是對於這份異物感，她仍然說不清到底是舒服還是疼痛，滑膩的濕液留在性器之間作潤滑，形成了一層液態的黏膜，在肉與肉濃情的廝磨時攪合出黏稠的細沫，隨抽出的動作沾在彼此的私處外。

在這個穿著衣服的狀態下「肌膚相親」比平日多出了一分不爽和不滿，衣服很礙事，四周危險的氣氛也很礙事，又熱又難受…即使這樣，官能的快樂繼續不停襲來，腦子要壞掉一樣變得暈乎乎的，不過另一方面，人類貪戀快樂的本能在驅使著自己，必須要堅持下去，不可以暈過去。

“立香…哈啊…”糊裡糊塗地跟愛德蒙交換了一個吻，雖說字面上是稱呼為「吻」，然而實際上只是把舌頭伸入對方嘴裡像發洩多餘的情感般亂攪一通，完全放棄思考的獸性行為。

“嗯…嗯…啊嗯…咕嗯！”

沒想到在各方面都受到限制的情況下也可以如此深入，一次又一次筆直地擠入的肉刃在最深處的地方摩擦頂弄著，猶如在彌補無法大開大合地聳動的遺憾般，將所有的疼愛都集中在子宮口上，緊貼著按壓打轉，大有非要把盡頭純潔的小肉壺一滴不漏射得滿滿的先兆。

討厭…剛才…又高潮了…不想…這樣…

四周的空氣無疑是飄浮著屬於她的氣味，只是來回的小幅度抽插，西裝底下濕透的嬌美身體已經成為了俘虜，被侵犯時的反應只剩下顫抖著痙攣，依賴地抱緊著身前壓迫著她的男人，別扭地扭動著下半身又不想被發現的樣子有種欲蓋弥彰的可愛。

“哈…啊哈…不…”

小穴內的皺褶小而軟嫩，充滿了少女情懷地貼近著性器撒嬌，即使是到了射精的時候，肉壁依然活力地蠕動著，緊緊吸附在這個時候敏感極了的性器，讓人渾然喪失抽身離開的念頭。

雖然藤丸立香不希望他在這個時候內射進去，倒不如說她不喜歡體內一路帶著黏糊糊的體液回去，這樣的感覺比起單純的做愛還要羞恥。

雖說如此，但在不情不願的御主小穴裡盡情釋放出來也是他在被許可範圍內能做到的小任性，畢竟少女在剛才可是在笨拙地出老千呢。

說是因此而滿足絕對是騙人的謊言，意猶未盡的性器帶著一縷白液從小穴淫滑地溜出來，藤丸立香恍惚地勾起了內褲，互相整理對方身上凌亂的衣裝，最後不含情欲地再度緊抱著對方，感受彼此雀躍的心跳聲，“呼…真是個壞蛋呢…”

變得比平常甜膩的聲音帶著不穩的喘息呢喃說道，愛德蒙捏了捏她俏挺的鼻樑，回以反撃。

“呵，小老千叫人做壞蛋。”

“小氣…比起說自己是復仇鬼，還不如改名叫小氣鬼更合適。”

從暗巷走出來重新回到大街，他們回歸到屬於他們的「日常」，來自於大街的繁華燈光將少女腦後搖曳著的馬尾照得艷麗動人，愛德蒙看著看著，不由自主地回想起那一抹在黑暗中被他撫摸過的橘紅。

暗巷的黑暗，大街的明亮，兩者之間的對比沖擊做成了一道無比鮮明的分界線，原來只是從黑暗的地方踏出了一步離開而已，給予人的感覺便會如此不同...

愛德蒙向前伸出了手，突然加快步速跟上少女，從後拉住她。

“誒？”藤丸立香惘然地轉身，在沒有預警的情況下被他輕輕親上了嘴唇。

這是一個沒有深入，只是單純觸碰雙唇的輕吻，快得在她回過神來的時候，這個吻已經結束了，就像不曾發生過一樣。

“岩窟王...”她見到了，男人眸中轉眼即逝的寂寞，所以她握起了他的手，十指緊扣著說，“一起回去吧...”

藤丸立香覺得愛德蒙或許是害羞了，所以他才裝作若無其事的樣子拉低帽幨，點頭冷淡地應了一聲，“嗯...”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 其實打算5月份就只有這篇公糧肉餐算了。 o(*￣▽￣*)ブ
> 
> 男裝麗人的西裝真的很色啊，特別上半身還穿著整齊，但下身已經在做Ｈ事，真是太Ｈ了，而且前一刻明明還在游刃有餘地Ｈ，結果Ｈ後突然露出純情一面的老唐也很色啊。
> 
> 站著做對體格差來說真是高難度姿勢呢，不過這樣更有偷偷摸摸的、意猶未盡的幽會感，不然放開來做不就只是換了場所的普通露出play而已，幽會妙就妙在暗地裡壓抑地渴求著對方，然後在公開場合卻要有意識地拉開彼此之間的距離，那種寂寞的內心空虛感，這樣愈是想控制的感覺，反而愈容易失控爆發呢。


End file.
